jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jedi Enclave
The Jedi Enclave was a secret Jedi academy located on Dantooine. As on Coruscant, Force-sensitive children were referred to the Jedi Council here as well, to be considered for Jedi training. Its active time period started before the Great Sith War and ceased with the attack on Dantooine by the forces of Darth Malak, supposedly resuming after the First Jedi Purge. History The Jedi Enclave was established by Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas, forty years prior to the Mandalorian Wars. He oversaw the academy himself until he was killed in the Great Sith War by Exar Kun, to whom he himself had taught the ways of the Force; responsibility was then conferred to a Council of four Jedi Masters, who counted among them a number of prominent members in the history of the Jedi Order. Likewise, some of the Order's most promising Padawans were sent to the Enclave, and indeed turned out changing the face of the galaxy for good or ill. Trained on Dantooine under Master Baas' tutelage, Exar Kun almost brought about a new Golden Age of the Sith, when he was seduced by Force ghosts to the dark side of the Force, and took on the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith. He was responsible for the greatest loss of Jedi lore of all time, when he razed the Great Jedi Library of Ossus to the ground in 3,996 BBY. Revan was also trained on Dantooine and saved the Galactic Republic from the Mandalorian threat even as he built the foundation of his own Sith Empire. He turned a great many Jedi to the dark side and waged a Jedi Civil War that all but finished the Order. The Jedi Exile was trained at the Enclave as well. After she ended the perpetrators of the First Jedi Purge, she saw the Jedi Order start over through her apprentices. Darth Malak, who ruled the Sith after the capture of Darth Revan, was also trained at the academy. Like Kun, he destroyed much Jedi teaching when he ordered orbital bombardment of the Enclave in 3,956 BBY Great Sith War Back before the Great Sith War, among the other Jedi who trained on Dantooine beside Exar Kun, were the Cathar Jedi Knights Crado and Sylvar. The three used to spar with Master Baas in the Ancient Grove to the south and east of the Enclave. Lured by his promises of power, Crado joined Kun when he created the brotherhood of the Sith, while Sylvar ultimately remained true to the light side, despite several major trials, and became a strong voice in the Jedi Order. Shortly after the war, the Jedi High Council decided to take action against the threat of mighty creatures of the dark side that were discovered to be behind the disappearance of many Jedi on a variety of worlds; the Great Hunt for terentatek was officially over when the last specimens left were thought to be on Korriban, a planet with strong ties to the Sith, and therefore all too dangerous to seek out. Nevertheless, three Jedi Knights on Dantooine were secretly sent to continue the hunt, even though the Masters of the Enclave felt that the mission required more Jedi to succeed. Guun Han Saresh, Shaela Nuur and Duron Qel-Droma eventually failed their mission, leaving the remaining terentatek to Revan, who would encounter them during his quest against Darth Malak in the close of the Jedi Civil War. Mandalorian Wars Before the Mandalorians would invade the Republic, five students, who started at the Enclave their training in the ways of the Force, were assigned to a group of Jedi Masters serving at the Jedi Tower of Taris. At the end of their apprenticeship, Shad Jelavan, Kamlin, Oojoh, Gharn, and Zayne Carrick were all to be sacrificed in the name of a prophecy, made by their Masters, which foretold one of the Padawans would destroy the Jedi Order. The Padawan Massacre of Taris would have profound repercussions and lead to Mandalorian outbreak in the whole sector. Carrick, who managed to escape the Masters, and was framed for the murders, found a dependable ally in his original mentor from the academy of Dantooine. Vandar Tokare had taught Zayne before he was apprenticed to Lucien Draay, and was contacted by the fugitive Padawan when his Master's betrayal had left him with no one else he could trust. When his father, banker Arvan Carrick, was targeted by the five Masters still pursuing him, Vandar welcomed Zayne's family to Dantooine for as long as they liked and took Arvan as his new accountant. The Jedi Civil War Up until the Sith attack, the Jedi Enclave served as a focal point for the local community, housing a landing facility and several shops. Common folk could be found milling around just outside the Enclave walls, where they were safe from raiders and kath hounds. After the Mandalorian Wars, the defeated clans were sent into exile on the Outer Rim, and since Dantooine was so far from the Core Worlds, some started gathering there and poured their inbred need for conquest into petty raids on the settlers. The Jedi at the Enclave also served as a local security force, solving kidnappings, murders and family disputes; they took no steps, however, to stop the Mandalorian raiders until actual casualties were reported. The farmer Jon, for instance, lost his daughter in a raid of the Mandalorian Sherruk; he sought an audience with the Council when Revan encountered him and promised to bring the murderers to justice. Revan came to the Jedi Enclave on the Ebon Hawk, a star freighter he and Padawan Bastila Shan used to escape the destruction of Taris; the memories that had been created for him through the Force by the Jedi Council allowed him to be trained as a Jedi again without the dark taint of his past as ruler of the Sith. Jedi Master Zhar Lestin took it upon himself to train Revan once the Council was convinced that ignoring his newly manifest Force-sensitivity was not a safe course of action. Under the guidance of Jedi Master Dorak he chose a more specific path of Jedi training and constructed a new lightsaber in the training room of the Jedi Enclave. He was later sent by the Council on a quest to stop Malak and the Sith. As part of his training, Revan confronted a fallen Jedi in the ancient grove and returned her to the Order. The Jedi was Juhani, a Cathar who received training on Dantooine from Jedi Master Quatra, and to whom the Council granted the wish to join Revan in his quest. More dark side followers ended up to the Enclave, swayed by Revan to seek a different path; soon after his arrival, the former Sith hopeful Kel Algwinn was apprenticed to a Jedi Master, and even a Sith Master such as Yuthura Ban found a second chance with the Jedi after her encounter with him. Other civilian visitors included Elise Montagne and Samnt, two Humans who got acquainted thanks to Revan; the Twi'leks Lur Arka Sulas and Sol'aa, the Duros Kni, and possibly the Telosian Jordo, the Mandalorian Jagi, and the Twi'leks Leena and Malare. Wealthy land owner Ahlan Matale would also visit the Enclave and bother Jedi Master Vrook Lamar with his bickerings with Nurik Sandral. The Sith attack Up until the Sith attack, the Jedi Enclave served as a focal point for the local community, housing a landing facility and several shops. Common folk could be found milling around just outside the Enclave walls, where they were safe from raiders and kath hounds. After the Mandalorian Wars, the defeated clans were sent into exile on the Outer Rim, and since Dantooine was so far from the Core Worlds, some started gathering there and poured their inbred need for conquest into petty raids on the settlers. The Jedi at the Enclave also served as a local security force, solving kidnappings, murders and family disputes; they took no steps, however, to stop the Mandalorian raiders until actual casualties were reported. The farmer Jon, for instance, lost his daughter in a raid of the Mandalorian Sherruk; he sought an audience with the Council when Revan encountered him and promised to bring the murderers to justice. Revan came to the Jedi Enclave on the Ebon Hawk, a star freighter he and Padawan Bastila Shan used to escape the destruction of Taris; the memories that had been created for him through the Force by the Jedi Council allowed him to be trained as a Jedi again without the dark taint of his past as ruler of the Sith. Jedi Master Zhar Lestin took it upon himself to train Revan once the Council was convinced that ignoring his newly manifest Force-sensitivity was not a safe course of action. Under the guidance of Jedi Master Dorak he chose a more specific path of Jedi training and constructed a new lightsaber in the training room of the Jedi Enclave. He was later sent by the Council on a quest to stop Malak and the Sith. As part of his training, Revan confronted a fallen Jedi in the ancient grove and returned her to the Order. The Jedi was Juhani, a Cathar who received training on Dantooine from Jedi Master Quatra, and to whom the Council granted the wish to join Revan in his quest. More dark side followers ended up to the Enclave, swayed by Revan to seek a different path; soon after his arrival, the former Sith hopeful Kel Algwinn was apprenticed to a Jedi Master, and even a Sith Master such as Yuthura Ban found a second chance with the Jedi after her encounter with him. Other civilian visitors included Elise Montagne and Samnt, two Humans who got acquainted thanks to Revan; the Twi'leks Lur Arka Sulas and Sol'aa, the Duros Kni, and possibly the Telosian Jordo, the Mandalorian Jagi, and the Twi'leks Leena and Malare. Wealthy land owner Ahlan Matale would also visit the Enclave and bother Jedi Master Vrook Lamar with his bickerings with Nurik Sandral. The Sith attack The Jedi Enclave was also one of the major storehouses for Jedi artifacts that were created after the destruction of Ossus. In 3,956 BBY, Sith forces bombarded the academy and the ruins were plundered by Malak, forty years after Exar Kun had done the same thing at the Great Jedi Library. The Enclave was left ruined, with only the sublevel partially intact; many Jedi died and their deaths would echo in the Force for years to follow, turning Dantooine into a cloak for Force users. Master Vrook took advantage of this to hide his presence during the First Jedi Purge. Following the Sith occupation, the settlers lost some ground in colonizing the planet, but they were able to sustain a semblance of government by exploiting the ruins of the Jedi Enclave. Salvagers became an organized group sanctioned by the Khoonda civil code and with settlements in the area of the east courtyard of the Enclave; the relics they were allowed to remove from designated salvage areas within the ruins were subject to a fee determined by their estimated value. By 3,951 BBY, Khoonda's salvage industry was still a main source of income for the local community, but the only place left with reasonable salvage was the sublevel, which had become infested with large vicious insects called laigreks. During these years, the ruins were sought by others as well. The Handmaiden Brianna was appointed the task of acquiring a number of valuable Jedi relics by the former mistress of the Jedi Archives on Coruscant, Jedi Master Atris, who was gathering knowledge of the Force to a secret academy on Telos IV, as was intended in case of a sudden attack on the Jedi Enclave. Mical, a Republic diplomat on a mission to find trace of the Jedi, was found by the Jedi Exile in the archive of the Enclave sublevel as he guarded what Jedi lore was left. Before he would join the Exile on her mission to find the remnants of the High Council, he mentioned his conclusions on the thefts, implying the Jedi themselves were behind most of them, for the sake of a seeming effort to prevent their knowledge from being used to find Jedi. But much was taken by the Sith as well, as according to Master Vrook, some of the attacks dealt on secret Enclaves and gathering places of the Jedi required that the enemy had access to records and holocrons from the archive on Dantooine. Return of the Jedi Five years after the Jedi Civil War, citizens still held bitter memories of the Sith occupation that the presence of the Jedi Enclave cost them. Many hated the Jedi, and standing up for them became one way to be unpopular, although when the Jedi Exile returned to Dantooine and saved Khoonda from the mercenary forces of Azkul in the First Battle of Dantooine, their reputation was somewhat redeemed and the Enclave was partially rebuilt. Where once the entrance to the east was completely caved in, the Exile was able to pass with Jedi Master Kreia to meet the remnant of the High Council. Jedi Masters Zez-Kai Ell, Kavar and Vrook were called to the Enclave to answer the threat of the Sith Triumvirate; the Exile had sought them out on the planets of Nar Shaddaa, Onderon and Dantooine respectively, after Atris agreed to let her help the Jedi. But Kreia had been secretly using the Exile to draw out the Masters in hiding, and when they tried to harm the Exile in their misguided belief that she was the true threat, Kreia obliterated the Council and went after Atris, who had not come to the meeting. The Handmaiden Sisters arrived just as she left the council chamber, and she let them think they were bringing Atris a prisoner, so as to use them to reach the Telosian Jedi Academy. The deaths of the Jedi Masters did not stop the academy from being used later on, however. The Enclave remained in use for centuries. For reasons unknown it was eventually abandoned and fell into ruin once again. After this, it is unknown if it was ever used by the Jedi again. Cold War During the Cold War the rebellious Jedi Knight Fortris Gall, had a meeting with Lieutenant Tavus in the ruins of the academy in order to make him aware of his plot against the Senate and the Jedi Council, who wanted to honor the Treaty of Coruscant, a highly disadvantageous peace agreement with the Sith Empire. Rise of the Empire During the rise of the Galactic Empire, a Rebel base had been set up on Dantooine near the ruins of the Jedi Enclave. X2 and Jedi Knight Falon Grey led a squadron of Rebel soldiers to an ancient hangar underneath the ruins of the Jedi Enclave. X2 blocked the invading Imperial troops from entry via the ruins and opened the hangar doors. However, Imperial troops led by X1 entered, killing all of the Rebel soldiers and Falon Grey, and leaving X2 for dead By the time of the Galactic Civil War, the ruins became a legend for the local citizens of Dantooine, who spread rumors saying that nobody who entered them ever came out. The Imperials used these rumors to their advantage. In 1 ABY Darth Vader visited the ruins, believing that Luke Skywalker, now without a teacher might visit them to further his Jedi education on his own. At this time the Enclave contained a cloning facility of unknown origin, which was discovered by Mammon Hoole and Zak and Tash Arranda. It was seemingly staffed completely by droids. Vader himself came to believe that the technology was left over from research into cloning by the ancient Jedi, though it is not known if there is any truth to this. The tanks used were much like Spaarti cloning cylinders, producing mature clones in a short period of time. The facility also scanned the minds of the individuals that would be cloned, allowing memories to be implanted into the clones brains. This technology, however, was flawed. Layout Ground level The complex was fully equipped as a Jedi base and refuge. The ground level housed an audience chamber for the Council, a training room, and a visitor's quarter, while the sublevel consisted of several rooms, most notably a droid bay, a garden, a storage room, a power relay facility, as well as a Jedi archive and a mainframe computer. A special quarter for younglings was situated to the west, and wide courtyards were all around the Enclave. At the center of the ground level was a circular courtyard with a round grassy spot and a big tree, it connected the Council chamber with the visitor's quarter, a landing pad to the south, and the exit to the east courtyard. Several surveillance droids monitored the landing pad; in this area, Aratech opened both a general supply store and a droid facility which were presumably destroyed in the Sith attack. The visitor's quarter was sometimes open to local residents who sought refuge. There was also a workbench in the training room where Jedi would assemble their lightsabers, and a training computer holding a detailed analysis of different Jedi training paths. Another council chamber was located above the ground level, it was a miniature copy of the High Council's chamber on Coruscant. When Darth Malak attacked Dantooine this particular room was obliterated, leaving the inferior chamber under open sky. East courtyard Before the Sith attack, the east courtyard was usually crowded with Jedi, settlers, and refugees. Settlers used to wait in the east courtyard when they sought an audience with the Jedi Council. When Revan arrived at the Jedi Enclave in 3,956 BBY, Jedi Master Nemo met him in this area, as well as the farmers Jon, Gar and Rilka, the weapon merchant Adum Larp, the Duros refugee Kni, and the Human Elise Montagne. More to the east were ancient Rakatan Ruins left from the Infinite Empire and still strong with the dark side; kath hounds near there were more dangerous, and people were told by the Council to avoid the area. After the Jedi Civil War, however, due to reduced militia manpower, the kath hound and kinrath populations got out of control. In 3,951 BBY, the Jedi Exile found the east courtyard crawling with beasts, and craters left by the orbital bombardment were still everywhere. Salvagers made their camp closer to the Enclave, while the mercenaries whose numbers had been growing since the recent wars, settled further to the east, not far from where once were the ancient ruins, destroyed by the Sith. Daraala sold Jedi artifacts in this area; the Exile spoke to her as well the salvager Ralon, and a daring group led by Taepalae, who had been attacked by laigreks in the Enclave sublevel. At the mercenary camp, Canderous Ordo was challenged by the Mandalorian Esok, who died in an attempt to usurp the title of Mandalore from him; his group then was ordered by Canderous to assemble the rest of their clan and join his forces at the Mandalorian Outpost of Dxun. The mercenaries Dopak and Nallek also met the Exile in this area; the Exile would deliver Dopak a signal from militia Captain Zherron that would have him betray his leader Azkul in Khoonda's favor during the First Battle of Dantooine. Sublevel Facing the east courtyard was the entrance to the Enclave sublevels, where was the Jedi Archive. Before the Sith attack, the archives could be consulted by Jedi Masters alone; when Revan came to the Enclave with Bastila Shan and received Jedi training, he would find the door locked as would anyone who did not have proper clearance by the Enclave Council. The Archives were consulted by Master Dorak when Revan and Bastila heard mention of the Star Forge within the ancient Rakatan ruins. Five years later, the Jedi Exile would get clearance from the Khoonda leading official Terena Adare and descended to the lowest sublevel. The Jedi Archive was located in the largest room farthest from the entrance; an oblong room with a round side closing in about a huge chandelier and the statue of an unknown Jedi. Records built up over the two longer sides of the room, on two floors, the higher being accessible seemingly from a higher level only. Inside were also several computer stations on two large desks. Here Jedi Master Vrook Lamar let himself be captured by the mercenaries in hopes to learn more about their intentions; when she entered the room, the Exile found a pile of corpses slain by lightsaber, and a datapad indicating where the Jedi was to be taken. The Exile also met Mical while he guarded what remained of the archive, and left the sublevel with him after he offered to apply his knowledge to her quest, which seemed compatible with his own mission to save the Galactic Republic. Lying nearby the Jedi Archive, was a room hosting the Enclave mainframe computer, and a cluster of power conductors. Two corridors connected this side of the sublevel to the garden, which was located in a round hall at the entrance. There were fountains, a skylight, and a single stone bench at the center, creating a serene atmosphere perfect for meditation. Down the hall, to the left from the garden, was a round room with a few dozen seats arranged in a circle around a holoprojector. Presumably this was a communications or tactical facility. On the other side of the sublevel was a room with eight beds, possibly a dormitory, a medical bay, or a morgue. Scattered about the sublevel were several common rooms furnished with a few benches and nothing more. There were also two large round classrooms of sorts, and a room with a number of terminals. One of the common rooms led to a storage area, and another led to a droid bay. A power relay station was located outside the storage room; power conductors bulged all over. In the droid bay were a number of deactivated Czerka-series protocol droids; the Exile found notes left by the Enclave's head technician, Dergar Chester, about their overheating inconvenience. She also found the corpses of two salvagers that Daraala wanted her to recover; a will on the bodies made it so that nobody could make a claim to their Jedi salvage. After rescuing him from the laigreks that infested the sublevel, the salvager Jorran explained that Daraala wanted the bodies so she could slice the will and claim the salvage for herself. Legacy Era (JvS) Rael Starfall along with master General Jesse Holt Category:Locations and Headquarters